


embarrassment

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Dead Drunk Detective (Podcast), Drayton Trench (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Drayton Trench links here. First (second) version on soundcloud, with wooden overcoats cast. Second (third) version on wireless theatre, with Simon Kane and wooden overcoats cast. https://soundcloud.com/zutalorstheatre/episode-1-drayton-trnech-great-caesars-ghosthttps://www.wirelesstheatrecompany.co.uk/live-audio-comedy-recording-snatchback/Dead Drunk Detective https://soundcloud.com/deaddrunkpod





	embarrassment

Johnny needs help from someone, not a supernatural someone. He needs a detective, and a human one at that. He finds the best detective in the western world, who subsequently throws Johnny out of his house and while doing so finds time to inform him that all the lamps have been nailed down. The detective sends him to Drayton Trench, who may not be the best detective but is certainly in Johnny’s price range. The guy who answers the door yells “Zombie” and shouts for Drayton. Johnny wonders why he jumped to zombie, instead of drunk and explains the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Drayton Trench links here. First (second) version on soundcloud, with wooden overcoats cast. Second (third) version on wireless theatre, with Simon Kane and wooden overcoats cast. https://soundcloud.com/zutalorstheatre/episode-1-drayton-trnech-great-caesars-ghost  
> https://www.wirelesstheatrecompany.co.uk/live-audio-comedy-recording-snatchback/  
> Dead Drunk Detective https://soundcloud.com/deaddrunkpod


End file.
